gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paralelos y Coincidencias entre Temporadas
thumb|250px|Paralelo de la Competencia Mash-Up. Como es usual, al iniciar una temporada nueva, hay ciertas referencias o coincidencias entre ellas. Tal es el caso de la primera y segunda temporadas, como con la tercera. La cuarta no es la excepción, asi que aqui hay una lista de todas ellas. Episodios Específicos Pilot - Audition - The Purple Piano Project - The New Rachel-Love, Love, Love - Loser Like Me Showmance - Britney/Brittany - I Am Unicorn - Britney 2.0-Tina In the Sky Whit Diamonds - Homecoming Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus - Asian F - Makeover - The Quarterback - Jagged Little Tapestry Preggers - Duets - Pot O' Gold - The Break-Up - A Katy or A Gaga - The Hurt Locker The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show - The First Time - The Role You Were Born To Play-The End Of Twerk - The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed - Mash-Off - Glease - Movin' Out - What the World Needs Now is Love Throwdown - The Substitute - I Kissed A Girl - Dynamic Duets- Puppet Master - Transitioning Mash-Up - Furt - Hold On To Sixteen - Thanksgiving - Previously Unaired Christmas - A Wedding Wheels - Special Education - Extraordinary Merry Christmas - Swan Song - Frenemies - Child Star Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas - Yes/No - Glee, Actually - Trio - The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle - Michael - Sadie Hawkins - City of Angels - We Built This Glee Club Mattress - Silly Love Songs - The Spanish Teacher - Naked - 100 - 2009 Sectionals - Comeback - Heart - Diva - New Directions - Dreams Come True Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol - On My Way - I Do - New New York The Power Of Madonna - Sexy - Big Brother - Girls (and Boys) on Film - Bash Home - Original Song - Saturday Night Glee-ever - Feud - Tested Bad Reputation - A Night of Neglect - Dance With Somebody - Guilty Pleasures - Opening Night Laryngitis - Born This Way - Choke - Shooting Star - The Back-Up Plan Dream On - Rumours - Prom-asaurus - Sweet Dreams - Old Dog, New Tricks Theatricality - Prom Queen - Props - Lights Out - The Untitled Rachel Berry Project Funk - Funeral - Nationals - Wonder-ful Journey - New York - Goodbye - All Or Nothing Episodios de Competencia Seccionales 2009 / 2010 / 2011 / 2012 / 2015 Regionales 2010 / 2011/ 2012 Episodios Especiales Especial de Navidad Especial de San Valentín Bailes de Graduación Episodios No Específicos *Los chicos de New Directions muestran una gran ignorancia sobre la sexualidad y el embarazo - Finn, cree que embarazó a Quinn por haber estado en un jacuzzi (Preggers) / Brittany, cree que está embarazada porque una cigüeña hizo su nido en su chimenea (Sexy). *Rachel y Shelby tienen un dueto de un musical en una media secuencia de sueño - I Dreamed a Dream (Dream On) / Somewhere (I Am Unicorn). *Will y otro adulto tienen una discusión en el auditorio frente a los chicos de New Directions, quienes estaban ensayando cuendo empezó la pelea - Will discute con Sue, interrumpiendo el ensayo de No Air (Throwdown) / Will discute con Carl, interrumpiendo el ensayo de There's a Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Kurt y Rachel cantan un dueto de Glinda y Elphaba del musical "Wicked" - Defying Gravity (Wheels) / For Good (New York). *Mercedes menciona el enamoramiento que tuvo hacia Kurt durante una plática de chicas - Mientras aconseja a Rachel (The Power of Madonna) / Mientras aconeja a Kurt (Silly Love Songs). *Jesse es presentado e incluído a New Directions, con un total desagrado por parte de Finn - Como miembro (The Power of Madonna) / Como consultante (Funeral). *Kurt menciona un tío que no apareció, o al menos, no en la temporada en que fue mencionado - Tía Mildred (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Tío Andy (Furt). *Rachel tiene un enamoramiento repentino con alguien muy improbable de formar una relación. Ambos cantan un dueto, que contribuye al enamoramiento, pero este solo dura un episodio - Con Will, cantan Endless Love. La relación es imposible porque Will es un hombre mayor casado, que es su profesor (Ballad) / Con Blaine, cantan Don't You Want Me. La relación es imposible porque Blaine es en realidad gay (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Santana pelea con Mercedes durante una canción - Durante The Boy Is Mine (Laryngitis) / Durante It's All Over (Asian F). *Blaine canta en el patio trasero de William McKinley High School después de una transferencia - Canta Somewhere Only We Know, después de la transferencia de Kurt (Born This Way) / Canta It's Not Unusual, después de su propia transferencia (The Purple Piano Project). *Blaine se embriaga y tiene una pelea con Kurt relacionada a esto y a la sexualidad - Blaine duda de su sexualidad después de haber besado a Rachel, y Kurt lo reprende por dudar de quién es (Blame It On The Alcohol) / Blaine se sobrepasa con Kurt, y éste se enoja por no darse cuenta de que sería la primera vez que él intimara con alguien (The First Time). *En cada temporada se cantan 2 canciones de Lady Gaga - Bad Romance y Poker Face (Theatricality) / Telephone y Born This Way (Audition y Born This Way respectivamente) / Yoü and I/You and I y Edge Of Glory (Mash-Off y Nationals respectivamente The Glee Project The Top 12 - The Final 14 *Los 2 capitulos son el número 0 ''y muestran el proceso de audición de los concursantes *Los 2 capitulos tienen como titulo la palabra ''The *Los 2 capitulos muestran a los nuevos concursantes *Los 2 capitulos no se canta la canción Keep Holding On *Se canta una canción del grupo musical Train - Hey, Soul Sister (Bryce, McKynleigh) / Drops Of Jupiter (Blake) Individuality - Individuality *Los 2 capitulos tienen el mismo nombre y son los primeros de cada temporada *Alguien se considera Nerd - Cameron / Tyler *El Video Musical se hace en la Escuela *En el Video Musical se ve a un actor del reparto de Glee - Dennis como el Fotografo en Firework / Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins en Here I Go Again *Hablan sobre la lampara de queso - Hannah / Nellie y Charlie *Dos de las tres canciones cantadas en el Bottom 3 ya las han cantado en Glee - Jessie's Girl y Just The Way You Are / ABC y Without You *Es nominado a eliminación un concursante extranjero - Damian (Irlandés) / Aylin (Turca) *El Bottom 3 es conformado por dos hombres y una mujer - Damian, Bryce y Ellis / Tyler, Maxfield y Aylin *Una mujer es nominada a eliminación por falta de personalidad - Ellis / Aylin *Un hombre y con voz grave es eliminado - Bryce / Maxfield *Uno de los concursantes Nominados en este episodio llega al Final de Temporada - Damian / Aylin Theatricality - Dance-Ability *Samuel Larsen aparece - Como participante / Como mentor invitado *La Tarea Semanal ya ha sido cantada en Glee - Bad Romance / We Got The Beat *Un concursante que su nombre empieza con la letra A gana la Tarea Semanal - Alex / Abraham *Dos personas se besan inesperadamente durante el Video Semanal - Ellis y TBA / Aylin y Blake *La actitud de alguien provoca que otra persona sea nominada a eliminación - Ellis / Lily Mae *Un concursante es nominado a eliminación por segunda vez - Ellis / Tyler *Una mujer con aspecto androgeno es eliminado - Ellis / Dani Vulnerability - Vulnerability *Los 2 capitulos tienen el mismo nombre y son los terceros de cada temporada *Alguien menciona que su vulnerabilidad es ser "Bi-racial" - McKynleigh / Tyler *Las dos Tareas Semanales no han sido cantadas en Glee - Mad World / Everybody Hurts *2 canciones tienen como tema de una u otra forma el Bullying - Mad World / Everybody Hurts *Alguien tiene un problema en el Video Semanal - Emily (Por salir de su personaje) / Lily Mae (Por no poder sincronizar los labios con la canción) *El Video Semanal finaliza con los participantes unos al lado de otros - Mad World / Everybody Hurts *El Video Semanal finaliza con los ganadores cantando de fondo - Matheus / Nellie *El Video Musical se hace en un espacio abierto - Universal City Walk / Colegio *Presencia de canciones en Glee - Ninguna* / Todas* **A excepción de Keep Holding On / A excepción de Everybody Hurts. *Uno o más competidores lloran en este episodio - Marissa, Samuel, Alex, Emily y Lindsay / Shanna, Lily Mae y Mario *El Bottom 3 esta conformado por 2 hombres y una mujer - Damian, Cameron y Emily / Charlie, Mario y Lily Mae Dance-Ability - Sexuality *Un concursante con rasgos afroamericanos es nominado a eliminación - Alex y McKynleigh / Tyler *Un concursante con rasgos afroamericanos es eliminado - McKynleigh / Tyler *Se presenta un estilo único - Rap (Por los concursantes) / Beatbox (por Charlie) *El mentor de cada episodio interpretó a un personaje que ya se graduó de la escuela y formó parte de New Directions durante 3 temporadas - Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) / Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) *Un concursante intenta tomar las riendas de una escena del Video Semanal - Matheus / Charlie *Un concursante se siente incomodo con el Tema de la Semana - Damian (Baile) / Nellie (Sexualidad) *Un concursante olvida la letra de su canción en el Bottom 3 - Matheus (Down) / Michael (Lucky) *Se canta una canción que en el titulo la letra inicial es I o L - Last Name y I Will Always Love You / I Wanna Sex You Up, I Get a Kick Out of You y Lucky Pairability - Adaptability *La ganadora de la Tarea Semanal es Pelirroja - Marissa / Aylin *El Mentor Invitado interpreta a un personaje Junior y ya ha aparecido dos veces como Mentor - Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson / Individuality; Temporada 1) / Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams / Generosity) *La competencia toma un giro inesperado - Se decide que el Bottom 3 se realizará en parejas / El Video Semanal se canta individualmente *Se realizan duetos en el Bottom 6 - Valerie, River Deep - Mountain High y These Bots Are Made For Walking / Waiting For A Girl Like You, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) y Don't Let the Sun Go Down. *Los concursantes cantan como Tarea una canción que esta de moda - Need You Now / Price Tag *Un concursante con habilidad especial y que habla otro idioma es eliminado Matheus / Mario *Se canta una canción con la palabra Don't ''en su titulo - Don't You Want Me / Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me *El Bottom 3 es unicamente conformado por hombres y las letras iniciales de cada uno de sus nombres son A, C y M - Alex, Cameron y Matheus / Abraham, Charlie y Mario *Un concursante el cual su nombre empieza con la silaba "Ma" es eliminado - ''Ma''theus / ''Ma''rio Tenacity - Fearlessness *Se canta un Mash-Up como Video Semanal, el cual tiene Slushies - Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby / Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another *Alguien tiene un problema con la temperatura del Slushie - Cameron / Ali *Se canta una canción ya realizada en Glee - Under Pressure/'Ice Ice Baby''' / Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another *Un actor que interpreta a un personaje rudo en Glee es invitado como mentor - Max Adler (Dave Karofsky) / Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester) *El Mentor Invitado tiene un personaje relacionado con el Deporte en Glee - Max Adler (Dave; Jugador de Football) / Jane Lynch - (Sue; Entrenadora de Animadoras) *Se realizado un Cameo en el Video Semanal, el cual lanza Slushies a uno o más participantes - Max Adler (Dave) a los concursantes / Rock Anthony (Rick "The Stick") a Aylin *Diferencias con un sufijo - Tenac'ity' - Fearless'ness' *La Tarea Semanal es una canción no cantada en Glee - Bulletproof / Now That We Found Love *En este episodio se presenta la canción de Bottom 3 mas larga de la temporada - And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Alex; 2:16) / If I Were A Boy (Nellie; 1:51) *El Video Musical es presentado en algún lugar de la escuela - Salas, pasillos y baños / Piscina *La ganadora del episodio 5 de cada temporada es nominada y además es Pelirroja - Marissa /Aylin Sexuality - Theatricality *El Video Musical es originalmente cantado por una mujer - Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) / When I Grow Up (Pussycat Dolls) *Al menos dos participantes se disfrazan de algo en el Video Musical - Lindsay y Damian (Porrista y Jugador de Football) / Todos (Estrellas de Rock) *Al menos un participante actua en un personaje Homosexual en el Video Musical - Alex y Samuel / Blake (Boy George) *Al menos un participante juega con alimentos en el Video Musical - Hannah y Cameron / Aylin *Un participante tiene problemas con ser sexy en el Video Musical - Cameron / Nellie *Un participante el cual era el favorito del público es eliminado - Cameron (Renuncia) / Nellie *Un participante el cual era victima de Bullying por ser femenino es nominado a eliminación - Alex / Abraham Believality - Tenacity *El Mentor Invitado interpreta a un personaje que es miembro original de New Directions - Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) / Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) *La Tarea Semanal ya ha sido cantada por el Mentor Invitado en Glee - True Colors / Survivor (de [[Survivor/I Will Survive|'Survivor'/I Will Survive]]) *Un participante llora en este episodio - Alex / Ali *Una participante canta en su presentación de Bottom 3 una canción de un musical - Maybe This Time (Lindsay) / I'm The Greatest Star (Lily Mae) *Un concursantes que tiene la silaba "Ha" en su nombre es eliminado - Hannah / Abraham Generosity - Romanticality *Los Mentores Invitado ya han participado otras veces como mentores en la Temporada 1 y han sido Mentores en el episodio 5 de cada temporada - Kevin McHale (5; Adaptablity) / Darren Criss (5;Pairability) *Es la unica vez que se han usado estos temas en TGP *En el Video Musical los concursantes estan emparejados - Concursantes con los niños / Lily Mae y Michael (Lachael), Shanna y Aylin (Shaylin), y Blake y Ali (Blali) *El Ganador del episodio está Nominado a Eliminación - Lindsay / Blake *Todas las canciones han estado en Glee, excepto una - His Eyes Is On The Sparrow / More Than Words Glee-Ality - Actability *El Video Musical es una canción originalmente cantada por P!nk y presentada en Glee por actuales ex-miembros de The Warblers, Kurt y Blaine - Raise Your Glass / Perfect *El Video Musical contiene partes habladas - Los concursantes eliminados tienen una linea hablada / Los concursantes tienen lineas habladas *Todos los concursantes tienen un solo - Para su canción final / Para su Last Chance Performance (Bottom 3) *Hay 2 - Ganadores (Samuel y Damian) y Segundos Lugares (Lindsay y Alex) / Eliminados (Lily Mae y Michael) Categoría:Foros |}